In Need of Light
by DiamondScales
Summary: This is a LightXFangXVanille story.  Set shortly after the fall of Cocoon, Fang and Vanille are no longer crystals, and they find a common need in Light...  Rated M for some graphic scenes in later chapters.
1. A Bonding excercise

This whole thing is really just smut. It was going to have some sort of story (which may still happen), but for now it is just going to be Lighting and Fang and Vanille. Please Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh!" This was not going well for me so far. Fang had my arms pinned behind my back, and was pushing the back of my head into the bed with her forearm. To make matters worse, she had managed to strip me of everything other than my underwear. Everything else had been strewn across the room as she tore it off my body.<p>

She put her mouth next to my ear and bit my earlobe, caressed it with her tongue.

"Do you like this, _Claire_?" My answer was to try to buck and struggle against her iron grip of my hands. My struggles proved useless; she did not move an inch. Her legs still straddled my ass, and her chest remained pressed into my back.

"Hmmm, going to have to try harder Claire."

Fang is really asking for it. Not that I'm in much of a position to articulate a response.

Ever since Fang and Vanille had been freed from crystal stasis for the second time, they had resettled in Oerba, which was being redeveloped by the old residents of Bodhum. Fang and Vanille had their own "place" but the both of them seemed to spend far more time at mine.

They considered that the standard, that there were no individual homes. Rather that everyone was welcome everywhere. I asked them both if everyone should stay everywhere then why they stay at mine so often. Fang answered, in a way that said I should have figured it out already, _because you are more fun than anyone else_. The first night they stayed with me, I woke up in the middle of the night to Vanille crawling into my bed, completely naked.

I jumped out, and yelled at her to leave. She took her time about it, making sure to show me her figure as she left , and since then the situation kept getting worse. Vanille kept trying to sneak into my bed without me noticing, once she did, I only realised when I woke up in the morning to find my clothes gone, and Vanille's head resting on my breast.

As soon as I noticed Vanille would leave, Fang was not so compliant. She wouldn't sneak in like Vanille, rather she would attack me in the middle of the day, her sole purpose to strip me, and hold me so I couldn't struggle. I would win half of these struggles before it reached the stripping stage, but that would only postpone the inevitable.

I have asked them to leave several times, Vanille looks at me as if I killed a puppy, lots of them, and Fang just smiles. So far I haven't dared stop to consider if I want them to leave...

"Argh! What was that for?" Fang had spanked me, hard, and she seems to be taking extreme pleasure in my continuing resistance.

"I felt like it." She raised herself up, grabbing my hair as she did so. "Haven't you ever felt like doing something, and just _doing _it?" The pressure on my hair was increasing, her forearm had left the back of my head, allowing my it to be pulled back by my hair.

"Fang, stop. Stop it now!"

"What do you say?"

Bitch.

"Please stop!"

The word was all the worse for two reasons, one, I had no other options, and two, after having my head wrenched back in such a way, it came out as more of a whine than a request.

She let go of my hair, allowing my head to fall back on the bed, and my neck to resume a angle more conducive to breathing.

"I think I won this time. What do you reckon Light?"

She certainly had, but I wasn't going to tell her want she wanted to hear, not again. She had won before, and every time she stopped short of removing my panties, saying the fact she could have was enough. She started to move, but not off me. Instead I could feel her sidle up my back, until her legs were either side of my head.

"Hold still."

"Wha..."

I was understandably bewildered. Until I felt the rope around my wrists, and Fang pulling my wrists to the corner of the bed.

I struggled so hard, oh gods how I fought, but I was tired from previous attempts, and Fang was very determined.

"Hold still, and I might tie a little bow, just to make you look that little more special."

I nearly went into convulsions at bow.

"Have fun Light."

I hate her so much right now.

Fang left me, and not long later I heard the front door close. I was alone, in the house, nothing but my panties on, upside down, with my wrists bound to the bed.

Great.

I waited until Fang had been gone a little while before I worked on getting myself free. I pulled at the bonds, I tried to get into a crouch, so I could work from a better position, peraphs lift the bonds over the post. Everything I tried, failed.

Of course.

Not long after Fang had left, I heard the front door again. Whoever it was, was coming up the stairs, and nearer to my room. I could only hope it was Serah visiting, so that she untie me.

Or not. I think I would rather avoid any more embarrassing moments today. Well, not so much moments.

"Fang told me she left me a present, I didn't think it would be so good though..."

Crap.

From my angle, I couldn't see Vanille, but I could hear her clothes being thrown to the ground, and she started laughing in sheer joy. I did the only thing I could think of, I flailed my legs around to stop Vanilles advance.

"Light!" A whip crack, and Vanille's binding rod had trapped my legs to either side of the bed, exactly like my arms.

Fuck.

She tore off my panties, revealing my small heart shaped ass, (I do look at myself sometimes). She kissed both cheeks, softly, before digging her nails in, hard.

"Arghhhh!"

"We have a lot more to go..."

_I will throttle Fang, then Vanille..._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it, there will be more chapters soon. Probably, all right definitely, some Fang and Vanille action. Reviews are welcome, and likely needed.<p> 


	2. I need Light too!

All right the second of what I think is a three parter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Light!"<p>

Oh thank the maker! I have never been so glad for Serah to come visit than this moment. Vanille could _not_possibly keep going if Serah walks in.

"Ser..."

"Hey Sis, we got something for you!"

I wanted to bite off my fucking tongue. The only thing stopping me was the dry retching that came about of thinking Snow could see me like this.

"Serah! Snow! She is up here!"

All right, I will chew my arms off. I'll have to be quick... No. There must be a better solution. Maybe.

"Vanille! What the hell are you doing!" I spoke quietly so my sister and Snow wouldn't hear me.

"Hmmmm?"

Argh. She didn't already have enough?

" Vanille, don't let them in."

"Hmmmmmmm..."

They were getting closer.

Fuck.

"Please"

"Whatever you say Light!"

I still couldn't see the door, and didn't see the state of Vanille when she left, but I doubt she had the time to make herself decent between her yelling _Hi! _and Snow getting slapped.

As I waited for her to get back, I tested my bonds again. I have no idea how they could have possibly gotten _tighter. _

"Hey Light, they are gone now. They just had a present for you, for your birthday?"

What? Oh shit.

"I didn't realise it was your birthday Light! I'm going to have to make this extra special for you..."

I've had enough. Weeks of being teased and practically tortured made me forget my own birthday. Now Vanille has me tied up, and is planning to do something "special". And Snow and Serah know that I am "busy" in my room with a naked Vanille.

I couldn't help it.

I started to cry.

"Ummm... Light? Whats wrong?"

I didn't respond. I couldn't. This situation was beyond ridiculous. I started thinking of when they first stayed here, when Fang and Vanille started these games. I kept on fighting them, like I was playing along...

"What are you waiting for?"

Wait what? I didn't just...

"Untie me."

Thank the maker. I thought I was going insane.

"I can't do anything to you like this."

I am.

Insane that is. Maybe I'll get my own evil laugh...

"Yay!"

She proceeded to untie my bonds, first my legs then my wrists. My immediate response when she was finished should have been to run very far and very fast. With or without clothes.

Preferably with.

I tried to. All that my fucking legs did was swing over the side of the bed, bringing me up to a sitting position. On top of that my eyes were still leaking tears despite my repeated attempts to stop them.

"Well then. Get started, it is my birthday."

I felt like a passenger in my own body. WHAT THE HELL was I doing? I don't want Vanille to fuck me.

Vanillle got on her knees, pushed my legs apart to expose my throbbing lips. That passenger I had, she left the instant Vanille started to devour me. No, better to she got stabbed, decapitated and buried in some remote corner of the Mah'ah'Bara. Because I quickly realised I never wanted Vanille to stop.

She started probing me with her tongue; I never would have imagined how long her tongue is. I reached down and grabbed her hair, just to feel her in my fingers.

I used my other hand to brace myself on the bed. She reached up two fingers and shoved them in my mouth, I licked them, caressed them, followed them when she took them away. Her fingers trailed down my body, following the curves of my neck and shoulders, leaving a slightly wet trail over my breast and stomach, to return to my source.

Her fingers lay just touching me for what felt like an eternity, their presence a torture. Finally she shoved them inside me, still caressing me with her tongue, her fingers pumped to bring about that climax.

Vanille delved further and further each time, thrusting her fingers inside, each time causing a feeling of pure ecstasy. I could feel myself ready to come, when Vanille curled her fingers inside me, I screamed and my juices exploded into her waiting mouth. It was as if the past weeks had all been leading up to this, a single eruption of bliss that seemed to go on for eons.

I hadn't had sex in months, and all those lost orgasms that I could have been having with Fang and Vanille found themselves expressed in this one.

My orgasm finished I fell down onto the bed, my breasts heaving with my heavy breaths. Vanille had not stopped, and was clearly working to bring about climax like the first.

"This looks like a fun afternoon. Can I join you?"

Fang had come back, and my moans of pleasure were the most articulate response I could offer.

* * *

><p>More will be coming soon. Likely the last chapter of this particular foray...<p>

And reviews are always welcome...


	3. A Bow with sparkles

Last chapter of this little sequence. It does get some **very** intense adult situations later on...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fang had a bow wrapped around her neck.<p>

I glanced over at her standing in the doorway, and thought I was hallucinating. For one, she had clothes on. That seemed out of place in the current situation.

Secondly, as I mentioned, and elaborate pink bow wound itself around her neck.  
>And I think...<p>

Did it have sparkles?

"I was told it was your birthday today. On such short notice, I'm afraid I couldn't get you much."

Vanille had stopped when Fang started talking.

I nearly started crying again.

Fang reached her hand to the end of the bow that nestled itself between her breasts, and pulled. Somehow, I don't think I will ever find out the details, she had rigged it so that her entire outfit fell off when she undid the bow.

Following that, she didn't waste time. Covering the distance between bed and door in one sex fuelled leap, she found herself with her legs either side of my head. Unlike previous situations today, my mouth was facing her, and she had no covering to shield her pussy. Vanille did the same, so that they were facing each other, and I had a very difficult choice to make.

I tried as hard as I could to stay on the fence, ravishing both of them as much as I could with both hands and tongue. My fingers did to them what Vanille had been doing to me just a minute ago, pumping inside with two fingers, probing to find that spot that would send them over the edge.

"That spot" was hard to miss, or so it seemed. It didn't take much of my efforts to bring forth a flood of their fluids, my tongue eager to taste them both, unfortunately, wasn't able to get every drop.

They held each other as they came, as their ever flowing torrent found its way to my face. I refused to stop there however, I continued happily, anxious to do my new lovers proud.

Now I used three fingers, my pumping gaining speed and power as our combined arousal grew. They bounced on my fingers, so on every down two sets of glistening thighs found themselves on my already saturated face. Their groans grew louder, our names being perpetuated in sex induced fervor, (I think I might have said my own a couple of times), and these soon became screams ripped from our lungs as we all reached nearer climax. My orgasm was driven by the sheer pleasure in knowing I was causing such feelings in Fang and Vanille, and as such was destined to come at the same time as theirs.

I couldn't help but notice a wonderful pattern in the days proceedings, first I came into Vanilles mouth, then they into mine. Now we shall feel the same bliss spontaneously. 1, 2, 3.

"Ahhhh!

"Ahhhh!

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

The massive explosion of juices left the room in quite a state. I came onto the floor in front of me, likely ruining, or perhaps improving, three sets of clothes at the same time. Vanille and Fang emptied themselves on my face, the cumulative total of four orgasms covering my face, and soaking the bed left me nearly blind, and very content.

For decency's sake, anything that could possibly be left, I wish I could say that we stopped there.

We didn't.

Not that night.

Not the next morning.

General breaks for human substance were required, and_ some_ of us needed to go to work, but for the most part we didn't stop for a very long time.

The last thought I had before we descended into something akin to madness that first night was...

_This birthday present is just a bit better than that bloody knife..._

* * *

><p>All right, that's it. Got a little ridiculous at the end didn't it?<p>

Ah well... Hope you enjoyed it.

Please leave reviews, they will always be appreciated.


End file.
